


Inconsiderate

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN
Summary: A short story.





	1. Part 1

Ikarishipping 

I can not believe I got dragged here. My stupid cousin Drew had come to stay with me and my brother Reggie for the summer and brought along his best friend. The most annoying person in the world...Ash had invited some people to a local teen bar and promised that he and Drew would meet them. Since drew was visiting me, it became my responsibility to accompany these two idiots on their outing. At least I could relax with a drink or two. The legal drinking age in Sinnoh was 16. Ash was 16, Drew was 17 and I was 20. 

As we walked up to the thick metal doors of the club I rubbed my temples in annoyance. Drew and Ash were looking around like idiots, presumably for whoever it was they invited. I shook my head and told them I was going to find a seat before heading inside and leaving them on the sidewalk.  
__________________________________

"Oh look there he is!"

"Hey Paul! Great seats!"

"This is a great table! We're close to the stage and the bar!"

As Ash and Drew blabbered away Paul's attention was drawn to a girl following his companions. Drew took notice of his cousins expression and smirked to himself.

I knew it!

"Ah, let me introduce everyone. This is May, my beautiful girlfriend." Drew grabbed Mays hand and led her forward. She was now 16. Her hair was a few inches longer and still worn in dog ears. She wore a tight fitting v neck red 3/4 length shirt with lacy white shorts that looked like a skirt. She was about 5'3 and extremely busty. The brunette bowed and held out her hand, to which Paul ignored.

"Erm..right, this is Misty, my girlfriend." Ash was about to say more when the red head cut him off. "We've met before Ash. He challenged me a few years ago and won a badge from my gym. It's good to see you. Cold as ever I see."

"Hn"

"I see well anyway, it's always nice to see a worthy opponent after a past battle."

Misty took a bow before getting up to get a drink, her loose fitting yellow long sleeved crop top shirt and tight fitting jean shorts  fit her perfectly. Paul noticed Ash look angry as many men's heads turned to stare at her round behind as she walked by.

Paul smirked to himself before turning his attention back to the three people still standing before him. He waited a few minutes before growing aggravated and lashing out on Ash and Drew.

"Still no manners I see."

"What do you mean?" Drew and Ash asked in unison.

"You invite three people yet only introduce two. You completely ignore troublesome over there while you stare at your girlfriends, who aren't much better I might add."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" May yelled out. She had smoke coming from her ears and her face was flushed in anger.

"You and the gym leader bring your friend, as a third wheel on your double date and then ignore her. Unless you were planning on setting us up, in which case you're even worse friends for ignoring her."

"And what do you mean by ignoring her?" Ash questioned.

"Drew introduced his girlfriend, who I've met twice already."

"Wait when did you meet her?" Drew was confused as hell.

"Stupid...you brought her to the family reunion and Christmas last year!"

"Oh yea I totally forgot." Drew was rubbing the back of his head and laughing slightly.

"Idiot." Paul turned his attention to Ash. "You introduced your girlfriend knowing damn well I've not only met, but challenged and beaten her on multiple occasions." 

Ash just deadpanned at what Paul was saying. The lavender haired man glared at everyone before turning back to Dawn.

"I don't need an introduction. But you are all sorry excuses for friends for not even attempting to include her. I'm leaving. "

As Paul turned to walk out of the bar Dawn looked up at Drew, May, Ash, and a just returned Misty.   
"He's right you know. He sat there and waited for my introduction and it never came. If you didn't want me here I don't understand why you'd ask me to come."

Tears began to fall from Dawn's eyes as she ran out of the bar chasing after Paul.  
___________________________________

"Damn I kind of feel bad now." Ash said hanging his head low.

"Me too I invited Dawn because I knew she has like this huge crush on Paul and I thought maybe..."

"May SHUT UP! " Misty screamed at her friend."Dawn didn't tell us that for you to broadcast it you idiot! So whys everyone so mad anyway? I was gone ten minutes what did you do?" 

"Paul got mad because we introduced you and May but not Dawn." Drew explained.

"And why didn't you introduce her?!" 

"Because he already knows her."

"Yea..." Ash cut in ... "he's had a huge thing for her for years so we figured he already knew her."

"God you're ignorant. All three of you." 

May Drew and Ash cowered anime style as Misty's head grew large and her face turned red with anger.

"It's not about him not knowing who she is, it's about you including her in the get together!"

"That's what Paul said." The three responded in unison.

"So what do we do now?" May looked extremely guilty as she thought about the look of hurt in her friends face.

Misty sighed as she took a minute to think. "We don't do anything right now. We leave them alone and let them work out whatever they need to, when they come back we'll apologize."

___________________________________

"I swear. Why did Reggie make me come with these idiots? They're both adults they don't need a chaperone! All they brought me for was to embarrass me. I am so pissed!"

Paul was outside on the lakes edge throwing stones in the water and yelling at no one. He was angry at his cousin and his friends because of their actions. It wasn't the fact that he needed to be introduced to troublesome again. It was the look of hurt he saw in her eyes as her friends ignored her.   
It didn't matter how much time had passed, he still had a soft spot for that girl.

He thought about her. Dawn. He hadn't seen her in 6 years. She had grown so much since then. No longer was she the cute loud girl he had a crush on. She had grown into a drop dead gorgeous elegant woman. 

Her Prussian blue hair now hung loosely all the way to her hips. She had it pulled halfway back in a fishtail braid. Instead of the white hat and gold barrettes he remembered she decorated her hair with a simple diamond studded snowflake broach. She had been wearing a pair midnight blue stockings that ran up to her mid thigh, a light grey pleated mid thigh high waisted skirt, and an oversized midnight blue sweater. She wore white rhinestone ballet shoes , diamond hoop earrings, and had a white purse. She definitely wasn't the 10 year old girl he remembered. 

"Paul?"  
___________________________________

After I left the bar I ran out to the lake. I was sitting on a glowing meteorite, one of the many Veilstone was famous for. I was so angry at everyone. Paul was right. I don't know why they even invited me if they were just going to ignore me. I sat there and cried. The first time I see him in 6 years and I get completely ignored by everyone. 

Well not everyone. Paul was the one who spoke up to defend me. He's really changed. Last time I saw him, he wouldn't have cared. But today he looked just as angry as I was. Did he know I was coming? Was he looking forward to seeing me? 

He remembered me.

My tears were replaced with a smile as I thought of how he spoke up for me. How good he looked while doing it. 

Reggie wasn't joking, puberty hit Paul like a truck! While he used to be short and chubby with messy hair he now stood over 6 feet tall. His dark hair was now just below his ears , about 5 inches shorter than I remembered. Years of training alongside his Pokemon had shaped him into a lean extremely muscular man. He wore dark wash purple baggy jeans with a white tee shirt and a black leather jacket along with black and purple converse high tops. His ears were pierced all the way up and he had a large tattoo across his arm. I also noticed he wore a necklace, although the pendant was tucked in his shirt so I couldn't see what it was. The thing I noticed most was the way he looked at me. There was a softness in his eyes I didn't remember.

I realized while thinking about him that I felt better. And i smiled to myself until I heard the splashing sound of stones being thrown in the water and loud yelling.

I got up from my hiding spot and searched for the source of the yelling. I immediately stopped in my tracks when I saw who it was.

"Paul?"  
__________________________________

To Be Continued...

__________________________________


	2. Part 2

"Paul?"

I stopped in the middle of my tantrum when I heard her voice. She was standing about 10 feet from me. I hadn't even heard her walk up. 

She looked absolutely stunning. Her hair and skirt were blowing in the wind. Her silloette clashed perfectly against the crystal clear water of the lake, and the moonlight shone against her eyes.

"Troublesome. What are you doing out here?"

"---"

"Hn. You're embarrassed aren't you?"

"N-no."

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm... I'm confused."

"That makes no sense."

"---"

"Hn."

"It's just...why?"

"Why?"

"Why did you... get mad? They didn't really do anything to you. I'm the one who should've been mad and yet...you spoke up for me. Why? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you."

She looked down. Her shoulders dropped and her hair fell, covering her face. I instantly began to feel guilty. For what I wasn't sure. But somehow I had made her hate me and I didn't like that.

She looked back up at me. Her eyes glistening in the nighttime moon with the beginnings of tears. She spoke so softly I had to strain to hear.

"You don't even remember my name. I'm nothing to you but Ash's annoying troublesome friend. You either ignore me or yell at me or inslut me and my Pokemon. You've made it obvious over the years that you hate me. I don't understand what would possess you to speak up for me."

"---"

Now it was my turn to be confused. Had I really been that much of an asshole to her as a kid? I mean I know I was a little jerk but really. I never forgot her name, I called her troublesome because it annoyed her and that amused me. I called her that because whenever she was in trouble I was always the one there to save her. Had she forgotten the countless times I'd come to her aid? Had I really been so cruel that she forgot the good times? 

She's the only girl to ever captivate my mind. Throughout my years of traveling, this whole time, since the day I met her, she's been my constant. I've strived to be better, even after I defeated battle pyramid king Branden, I wanted to b a better man. So i could be worthy of truly calling her mine. 

I need her to understand this. 

But how?

____________________________________

I waited. I waited for 7 minutes as he just stared at me. I wasn't sure if he was mad, amused, sad, there was just no telling as his face was void of any expression. I began to feel anxious and was about to speak when Paul opened his mouth to talk.

"I never hated you. I picked on you because it made you notice me."

He spoke so quietly I had a hard time hearing him. 

"Originally, I only accepted Ash's challenges because it meant I got to see you. When I told you about Reggie and Ash and Brandon, you didn't judge me. You told me it was ok to just be me. That meant a lot to me. You always tried to be kind to me, even when I was terrible to all of your friends. Even when I was awful to you."

"You told me being a coordinator was a waste of time and that I wasn't a real trainer!"

I was getting mad. He spent an entire year telling me my dreams were pointless. He treated me like shit! He almost made me give up training all together and now he says this! Hell no I'm not having it.

"You realize you destroyed my self esteem to the point I almost QUIT TRAINING POKEMON! I STILL HAVE ISSUES BECAUSE OF YOUR BULLYING! Why?! Why were you so god damn mean to me?!"

"I'M SORRY DAWN OK! I FUCKING LIKED YOU AND DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THAT!"

"No! You don't get to say things like that. NOT AFTER THE WAY YOU TREATED ME!"

He said my name...

"Dawn please, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. You have to believe me. Everything I've done for the last 6 years I did for you."

"Don't try to pretend you're chivalrous, your goal has always been to be the strongest. Everything you've done was to reach that goal...not me."

"WHY DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE STRONGER?! I wanted to be worthy. I needed to know that I could protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me Paul." 

"But I want to. Damnit Dawn can't you understand? I needed to become a better man...for you. I... I love you Dawn, I always have."  
___________________________________

A/N  
Oh snap! How will Dawn react? She seems pretty pissed right now, do you think she'll love him back? He bullied her to the point that she lost all confidence in herself as a trainer...will she forgive and forget or will she walk away?


	3. Part 3

"I don't need you to protect me Paul." 

"But I want to. Damnit Dawn can't you understand? I needed to become a better man...for you. I... I love you Dawn, I always have."

He flung his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. He began to let silent tears fall onto my shoulders as he gripped tighter onto me.

Silence. For minutes all that could be heard from me was silence. I was torn. Arguing with myself in my head I wrestled with my conflicting emotions. For what seemed like forever I had a secret crush on Paul. But at the same time I was really fucked in the head because of him. He was terrible to me 9/10 times I saw him. My stupid heart clung onto the few times he was kind and open, while my mind clung to the hurtful things he used to say  and do to me and my Pokemon. 

He loved me. How long had I waited to hear him say that? He loved me but he had hurt me. How could he treat me the way he did and then say he loved me? He doesn't. He's delusional. Hes convinced himself he loves me, probably because I was the only one who put up with his shit. Well, it has to be me who breaks his bubble.  
___________________________________

"You don't love me Paul."

"But I do,"

"Why?"

"What?"

"You say you love me, why do you think you love me?"

"I...you...I just do ok!"

"No. You love the idea of me. You love the idea of someone being there quietly taking your verbal and emotional abuse while kindly motivating you and supporting your endeavors. You know nothing about me!"

"Dawn I..."

"No Paul. No more games. I'm not that same little girl anymore. I'm not afraid of you anymore either. And I honestly cannot believe for one second that you truly love me. And you have no idea how much that hurts me to say. Goodbye Paul."

____________________________________

I watched in agony as she walked away from me. My vulnerable heart was crumbling; replacing itself with an icy void with each step she took. 

She fucking hated me. She hated me and it was my fault. She was right. Every word she said about me was true. I never realized until that moment how horrible of a child I was. My brother had told me countless times my sour attitude would come back to haunt me. I didn't believe him. I wish now that I had.   
____________________________________

A/N  
Wow wasn't expecting that! Go Dawn! Way to stick up for yourself! Now I'm a huge ikarishipper but you gotta think about it...if someone irl treated you the way Paul did you DEFINITELY shouldn't date them...this stories not over though...  
What will happen next time? Where did Dawn go? What's Paul's next move? Will ikarishipping prevail or will Paul be destined to deal with the reprocussions of his actions earlier in life?


	4. Part 4

My brother had told me countless times my sour attitude would come back to haunt me. I didn't believe him. I wish now that I had. 

__________________________________

Ring ring ring... ring ring ring...ring ring r....

"Hello?"

"Reggie I don't know what to do!"

"Paul? What's wrong? Are you hurt?! Are your Pokemon ok?!"

"Everyone is fine. Its just..."

"What? What is it little brother?"

"I saw her."

"I see."

"She...she hates me. I told her everything and she didn't care. She hates me."

"Are you sure you told her everything?"

"Yes!"

"I doubt you explained why you were such a horrible person back then."

"Well...not exactly but..."

"But nothing! You really are an idiot little brother. "

"Thanks, that's extremely helpful."

"Anyway...you have to look at it from her point of view. She had this huge crush on you when she was a tween and you were a complete asshat to her. The last time you saw her you told her she was a sorry excuse for a trainer and told her to let her Pokemon go. Then after years, you show up and tell her you actually loved her this whole time, and expect her to just say that it's ok? 'oh I spent the last few years dealing with anxiety and confidence issues because of you but because you finally decided you like me back I'll just forget all that and jump into your arms.' Yea, not gonna happen little bro."

"So what should I do?"

"You could start by being honest with her. Go after her and tell her WHY. Explain EVERYTHING to her and then leave her alone. Give her time to weigh her options and battle her conflicting inner emotions. When she's ready, shell talk to you. Only then will you know what you can, or can't make of your relationship with her."

"Even if I am honest...she...she could never love me........but still, you're right. I'll go find her and even if she can't love me, maybe I can fix the damage I've done to her."

"I think that's a good idea little brother."  
____________________________________

After making my way back to the bar, I found Drew and Ash were sloppy drunk. Misty and May weren't doing much better themselves. The first thing I did was put my cousin and his friend in the back seat of my car. Then after some intense conversation I discovered the girls had no way home. Dawn had driven them and she was no where to be found.

I knew I didn't have enough room in my car for them, or even enough gas to get them home. So I swallowed my pride and scrolled through their phones and found Dawn's number.

Ring ring ring...ring ring ring...ring ring ring... ring ri...

"May I'm so sorry! I has to get out of there but Paul followed me and-"

"Erm...Hey dawn. Its Paul."

"Oh! Wait why do you have Mays phone? Is she ok?! Where's Misty?!"

"I'm back at the bar. Misty, May, Drew, and Ash are drunk as shit. I don't have enough room in my car so I need you to come get your friends."

"Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok and Dawn?"

"What. I'm sorry. I'd really like to explain why, why I was the way I was...the way I am."

"I'll be there soon."

"Ok."

CLICK

____________________________________

After I helped her load the girls into her pastel purple Malibu, I searched for the right words that just refused to come. As she turned to get in her car and leave, I grabbed Dawn's wrist and turned her to face me.

With every ounce of pride thrown out the window, I let my long heald tears escape the corners of my eyes.  

"I'm sorry Dawn. I'm so sorry. You don't understand why. And that's my fault. I just....."

As I continued to cry like an injured toddler, she placed her hand on my cheek and pulled my face inches from hers. 

"Just tell me why? What did I ever do to you? I tried so hard to be nice, I tried to be outgoing, o tried to win everything, just so you would notice me. And any time you did you tormented me. Just please, tell me why!"

I could see the hurt in her eyes. The years of pain showed, and I was the one who caused that pain. I looked away for a moment, trying to collect myself in some manner before I explained my "childhood". She seemed to take note of my apprehension and spoke before i had the chance to.

"Tomorrow morning around 11 let's meet at the park. You bring the coffee, I'll bring the donuts?"

I smiled a rare smile causing the tension to leave my body. If she was willing to listen then there was still a chance. 

"Tomorrow at 11 sounds perfect."

"Ok I'll see you then. Oh I like my coffee black with 6 sugars."  
___________________________________

A/N  
So... what do you think? The next part will be the finale!!! Do you think ikarishipping will prevail? Do you think Dawn will tell Paul to shove it? What do you think happened to Paul that was so horrible that he behaved the way he did? Find out next time!


End file.
